


Invidentia

by Catch22inaRedDress



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romance, Smut, Violence, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch22inaRedDress/pseuds/Catch22inaRedDress
Summary: After Civil War Tony decided that the Avengers needed a facelift and brought you in. Someone from a long line of military background making you damn near military royalty. Tony had followed you from a young age and knew you would make a perfect addition to your loyalty and quick wit. You put others above yourself. Just what the team needed to mend itself. A year later the team is mended and you’re close to Bucky but how close is too close? Especially when he sees you struggling to break it off with a man that is breaking you. You’ve mended the team and out everyone needs in front of your own. Now it’s your turn to be taken care of.Warnings: domestic violence and smut. Strong language





	1. Chapter 1

**Concido: Part 1**

You laid in your bed and stared at the ceiling dreading getting up. Today was going to be hell. You hated what it would bring but you gave yourself a deadline. Nat and Wanda set a date right before your lousy boyfriend left for his last mission. He was with shield and was a decent agent but no Avenger, although he constantly said that he belonged on the team instead of you. Bucky heard him before he left and Nat held him back and that’s when the intervention occurred leading to the current predicament that you were in

_You were in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee when you heard the light step of Bucky behind you. “We gotta talk doll.” You loved that Brooklyn accent and when it started to come out was when his nightmares started to give way about six months ago. Bucky said it was thanks to you and staying with him and chasing the nightmares away. You’d take the credit if it meant hearing that accent. A blush rose to your cheeks but when you turned and saw him with Nat and Wanda you knew it wasn’t good._

_“Uh oh, what did I do?”  He held his arms across his chest. “Nothing. Nothing at all. We’re—-” Nat stepped in and made her was closer to you. “We think that Chase …Hun he’s  not good for you.” You looked down knowing that they were right. He was an ass asshole and he has wiggled in your life but you needed him. I mean you couldn’t do any better. He was it. “I-I know…I just…I’m a mess. I’ll get my shit together. Did he say something to you guys or something? I mean is he mad?”_

_Bucky was the first to speak up. “Are you fucking kidding me?”  You flinched at his words and he saw and walked towards the wall, knowing that he was too worked up to be near you. Wanda came over and hugged you. “You’re perfect. We didn’t mean it like that. We meant that he’s not good enough for you. He’s manipulative and abusive and you need to get out of this relationship. You’re better than this” She rubbed your arms._

_You shook your head and ran to your room and slammed the door. Bucky was quick to follow. “Go away Bucky.”  He just silently snatched you up into his arms. “Doll. I can’t watch you with him. I see how he talks to you and when he said he’s a better agent..fuck that! You’re the best agent I know. If he does that shit in front of us. I can only imagine what he’s done to you behind doors. Doll….what’s he done to you.?” You just wept into his shoulder, defeated and utterly humiliated._

_That was when Wanda and Nat came in and all of you decided on the breakup deadline._

So currently you were dreading just that. You rolled out of bed with a groan having just returned from your own mission with some rough bumps and bruises. After some pep talks from your team members, you were trying to become your old self. It’s amazing how much 3 short months can ravage someone’s self-esteem when in the company of the wrong person. It wasn’t something a week could fix even with the worlds mightiest heroes in your corner. Steve wanted you to talk to the team therapist to which you rolled your eyes. You’ve seen your entire family survive the war and the military and no one had to go to therapy you sure as hell weren’t. You would find your own way out of his mess.

The truth was you were in love with Bucky but knew it would never happen. When you joined the team it was damn near broken and you just wanted to be there for everyone in whatever way you could. Especially Bucky. You helped him acclimate and with his nightmares and before you knew it you were in so deep you were drowning. What would a man like him want with a woman like you?

So when Chase asked you out, you though what the hell, sure. Terrible idea.  It started off small with tiny insults about your outfits or size. Then came performance at work or in the bedroom. Manipulation. Then came the rough handling, he would grab your arm when you went out and were walking too slow. At the galas, if you spoke with Bucky, Steve or anyone too long he would get rough with you in the elevator. Easy to hide the bruises in your line of work. No one knew, you still hadn’t spoken about it, you knew if you did the seventh ring would let loose on the tower.

So you got dressed (minus all of the jewelry, unless that’s your thing) and then left your room.

You were walking out of the Avengers quarters on your way to the helipad to catch Chase right when they landed. “Hey, doll.” You smiled tentatively as Bucky jogged to catch up with you. “Its okay I’ve got this. I’m just going to rip it off like a band-aid and be done with it.” You nudged him in the shoulder and both of you walked up the stairs. “You don’t have to stay with me, Buck.” He nodded. “I know but hell if I’m going to let him fuck with you anymore.” As you both stood there it was about 20 minutes and then the team landed and he just stood there with you in calming silence knowing that’s what you needed.

Chase came off with 2 other team members. “ Hey baby, didn’t know you were going to meet me?” He went in for a kiss and Bucky stood off to the side with his arms crossed like a hardcore bouncer. You turned your head and he kissed your cheek. You held you’re resolved even though you felt ill with how angry he would be and what may happen. His friends were still within earshot and you knew they were lingering a bit which wasn’t going to help the situation. They walked over to Bucky to say hi and talk for a few, but his eyes never left you and Chase. Chase didn’t miss the tension and exchange. “What the fuck is going on Y/N.”

“We need to talk Chase.” His face snapped back and his eyes brows rose up. “Do we now? Ok. then How about we do this privately then?” You faltered a moment when he went for your arm but you snatched it back when Bucky almost took a step forward. “No. Here is fine. You and I aren’t working out.” He looked between you and Bucky. “Oh. Is that right?” You nodded and he just smirked “Your done with me now? You fuck him?” He got a little louder and his friends peered over. You flinched at the accusation which he loved. If he couldn’t put his hands on you he’d hurt you with his words make it look like you were the bad guy. “Fucking slut. How many guys did you sleep with while I was out risking my life?” His team member weren’t even pretending not to listen now.

Bucky decided that was enough. Chase puffed his chest out and stepped away from you when Bucky stalked over. “She fucking you too?” Bucky pushed his chest. “The only thing you need to be concerned with is that she is done with you. You are to stay away from her, do you understand me?”

Chase laughed at Bucky and you cringed while Bucky just smirked. “Fucking whore, you did.” He grabbed your arm and Bucky punched him directly in the nose at a standstill, not missing a beat. Chase fell to the ground. “Make no mistake Chase. I will fight for this woman. You don’t deserve her. Did she sleep with me? No. She just came to her senses and isn’t yours anymore. Fuck off.” Bucky uncrossed his arms and gently put his hand on the bottom of your back. “Ready doll?” You silently nodded while Chase was fuming at the altercation. You knew it wouldn’t be the last of this. He would wait until Bucky wasn’t around. You would have to be ready for him and next time. As you passed his friends he stopped. “Oh and if I hear that either of you is feeding a rumor that she’s fucking anyone I will end you. Understand?” They both silently nodded as Chase groaned on the ground behind us.

You were shaking by the time you got to the elevator and Bucky silently pulled you into his side. As you got off Wanda and Nat came rushing towards you two for a play by play but with one look from him, they decided against it. He took you to his room and pulled back the covers and put on  Y/F/M and silently cuddled next to you like old times, before Chase.

“I don’t deserve you Bucky?” He kissed your temple. “You deserve better than the lot of us assholes.” He held you close as he said that with such conviction. “You know he’s not going to let the humiliation go right doll?” You nodded into his shirt and just breathed in his scent of Sandalwood and books. “You also know that none of us, most of all me are going to let anything happen to you? But by the end of this, you  _will_  remember that you are a fucking Avenger and a Y/L/N and take shit from no one. Least of all a shit stain like Chase.” His voice was raspy and anger seeped through but the words still calmed you. “You’ve done a helluva lot for us…for me..I’m not going to let that fuck tear my girl down.” You smiled. You knew he meant it in a platonic way but hearing him say his girl sent shivers down deep and made you long for something more.

IF only…..maybe …..


	2. Secundo Casu

A few days went by without issue although to be fair a few of them were with you out of the tower on recon with Clint and Nat in Italy. Which to be exact your words to the mission were “Fucking hell this blows.” To be in that city with those two smutty birds was going to be hell in itself but you would persevere and survive. Clint promised he would keep it in his pants and Nat promised that he would NOT but she would be quiet. Bt the time you came back to the tower you were traumatized and in desperate need of some chill time away ….far away from those two.

You got dressed in some workout shorts and a sports bra and went down to the gym and got on the treadmill. Bucky didn’t even see you come in because he was in full on boxing mode with Steve and he was hellbent on taking him down. A few other male douchery agents came in and starting working out near you and were chatting it up. They kept looking over and snickering at you and you knew it wasn’t nice. As they kept on talking they kept getting louder. “You think she’d go for me?” One of the guys pushed him towards you and you saw some exchange out of the corner of your eye. They got a little louder and that caught Steve and Bucky’s attention. “I heard she’s fucked most of the Avengers, go for it.” You shied away from Bucky and Steves glare and found the floor and grabbed your towel while you hastily tried to make your move and exit. One of the guys tried to catch up with you and you saw Bucky make his way over. “Hey, babe. Wait up.” He put his arm on yours and you snatched it away. “What do you want?” He smirked and Bucky was still making his way over but the fratboy nozzle seen the soldier yet. “I was just wondering if you wanted to go out. Maybe have a good time?” You rolled your eyes. Was he fucking serious with the shit. “No thanks. And tell all your buddies I’m not a cock slut like Chase keeps saying.” You turned on your heel and went to walk out. “Hold the fuck up.” He grabbed your arm again and you turned around with a raised arm and slammed it down breaking his hold on you. He brought up his right arm to hit you, “Fucking bitch.” You blocked his hit with your left hand and gave him a right hook then took the back of his head and slammed it down on your knee. He then fell rather loudly to the floor. You turned to his friends who stared slack-jawed at you. Bucky and Steve laughed and stood with arms crossed.

“Listen carefully and make sure to tell every agent in this fucking building. Actions like this will not be tolerated and I can guarantee this will be handled accordingly by Fury himself. Number two. I am not now nor will I ever be going out with any of you or your friends and if any of you believe a fucking thing that Chase feeds you, you’re a fucking idiot and don’t deserve to be an agent of Shield. Now get the fuck out of my site before I have you two written up along with this ass hat.” They scurried out and left there friend behind with the broken nose.

“You alright doll.” Bucky and Steve said simultaneously causing Bucky to shoot Steve a look at which Steve just shrugged. “Yes.. just trying to get my shit together.” You walked past the fucktard and looked at the guys. “Will you take care of this  _piece?_ ” They smirked and nodded. You mock saluted and left to take a shower to calm your nerves.

What the hell were you going to do? Your reputation was in shambles due to that miserable excuse of a man. You had worked so hard and just because you dated this one piece of shit it was all gone to hell. Everyone thought he was amazing except your friends. You knew they were the only ones that mattered but damn. Hearing all these people say these things…it still hurt.   
  
  


You went to Bucky’s room and knocked on the door. “Come in.” You walked in and he was in a towel with wet hair stuck to his chiseled face. It was a sin and no man should look that good.

“What the hell Bucky. You trying to be a wise guy? Get dressed damn!” He laughed and put his hand over his chest. “Damn woman. Ya tryin’ to make me weak in the knees. Love that slang…ya know it gets my blood pumpin’.” He laughs and it doesn’t do anything to slow your heart down. You shake your head and plop down on his bed. He grabs some jeans and jumps in them then tosses the towel aside. Fuck-commando too? You laid there in awe of this Adonis of a man in front of you while he dried his hair with said towel. By Odin, you’ve never wanted to be a towel so much in your damned life until now. Fuck.

“So whats up doll. You comin’ tonight?” Tonight everyone was going to one of the local pubs down the street to spend some quality time together. You shrugged and he cocked his head to the side and frowned. One minute he’s walking sin, the next he’s a puppy. “Nope. You’re going. You’re my right-hand gal.”

You looked at him. “I feel like that’s the name you give your jerk off hand.” He let out a throaty laugh and you giggled. “True, what would you rather be called doll?” You smiled. “I dunno. I’ve always had a soft spot for you, doll. But I suppose I need something  _just for me._ ” He leaned over to you. “That is just for you,  _doll._  Have you ever heard me call anyone else that?” You thought and while it so easily falls from his lips while he is around you, you can’t ever recall him saying it to anyone else. You just assumed that he did. “Then doll it is.” You knew you were blushing but you didn’t care. If your shitty time with Chase taught you anything, it was appreciated moments that made your heart stop and flutter.

It was quiet for a moment. “So I figure you came in for here for a reason other than to tempt me with your 40’s slang?” You laughed but it was fleeting because you did remember. “Um…yea. Well. Do you think I should talk to Chase, tell him to cut it out with all of these rumors?” Bucky put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling in thought. It gave you a brief but extended moment to admire his shirtless body. No matter how many times you saw it, it was never enough. Every scar you wanted to kiss. Every muscle you wanted to touch. You would think after being in such a terrible relationship you want some space and not want to be near a man or lust after  _anyone_. But something about him made you feel the exact opposite. You yearned more for him now than before. You longed for the safety that you only felt near him and to know what it would feel like to be truly satisfied and fulfilled. Bucky hadn’t had any lovers since you had known him but you, Nat and Wanda spent many nights talking about how he  _had_  to know his way around a bedroom. You kept thinking about his arms and thighs and all things naughty when he cleared his throat and you snapped out of it.

“I-I’m sorry. What.” He looked a bit confused but your fairly certain that you turned a solid shade of red because he had the definition of smug on his beautiful face at the moment. “You ok doll. See something you like?” You cleared your throat this time. “Wh-what?” Surely he wouldn’t say it again. He cocked his eyebrow. “Do. you. see. something. you. like?” Fuck it. He did. Enter deer in headlights look. I’m sure it looked great on you. Exactly the look that you wanted the object of your lust and affection to see plastered on your face while you were straight up flushed with your hand in the metaphorical cookie jar. “I-I suppose. I mean you have a nice body James. Who wouldn’t want to look?” His eyes darkened from lovely sea blue to stormy blue and you stifled a shiver. “Hmmm…James. You’ve never called me James before. And you’ve never complimented my body. Whats got into you, doll?”

Whatever boldness train hit Bucky Barnes tonight was throwing you for a fucking loop and you were not ready for it whatsoever. Nat always teased you that when it came to flirting you were like a toddler at Christmas. You just fucking went for the wrapping paper like a Tasmanian devil. You had word vomit and no filter or finesse. He kept looking at you for an answer. Fuck fuck fuck.

“I don’t know…I’ve always wanted to call you James. Just to afraid, I suppose.” He scooted a bit closer. “Afraid of me?” You shook your head. “I could never be afraid of you. I -I was just afraid you wouldn’t like me saying something like that?” He chuckled deeply. “I guarantee Y/N you calling me by given name is music to my ears. Hell anything that you say to me, it’s damn near certain I’d love.” You smiled and looked away, you couldn’t keep looking right at him while he was staring at you like that.

Why was he staring at you like that?

“Because I adore you and not having you close to me fucked me up.”

Oh shit. You said that out loud. Wait. He said it fucked him up… how.

“Why did it fuck you up?” He looked away a minute. “I-I know your . …Shit doll. You deserve so much more than all of this.” He waved around the room, meaning the Avengers, the constant fight. “Your damn near military royalty. Your family is wealthy. And you are a fucking angel to all of us. We all gravitate to you. Even Natasha- And let’s be honest. She’s got a bitch resting face that would give Medusa a run for her money. And yet you can have her giggling like a school girl.” He ran his hands through his hair and sat up and you followed suit and stared at him unsure of where he was going. “And me. You broke down all my walls and then out of nowhere you left. For three months you were with  _him_. I mean we’d see you but it was different and I let it happen.” He finally looked at you. “Did he hurt you.” He said in as nearly as a whisper and a few moments passed before you went to speak. “Don’t lie to me. I need to know.” You stalled wondering how you could get out of it but knowing there was no way you could. “Yes.” He closed his eyes and stood up. “When.” You shrugged. “Why do you want to know?” He walked over and knelt between your legs. “Because I need to know. You’re the most important person in my life. You know all my deepest darkest nightmares.” You went to stand up but he stood with you and you were chest to chest. “So is that it. Tit for tat now?” You were getting upset and this was the first time that you had every raised your voice at Bucky.

[Originally posted by dailyteamcap](https://tmblr.co/ZRFxTh27T0Y_-)

“ No! Not at all. I just need to know when he did it and why. Please?” He was pleading with you know with a broken and raspy voice. You couldn’t do this, you couldn’t talk about Chase with Bucky. It was humiliating and degrading to speak to this powerful man that you were utterly devoted and in love with about a man that was trying to break you into nothing but ash.

“Fuck you Bucky. I’m not reliving it just to make you feel better.” He made a noise that was a cross between a sob and a growl and slammed his hand on the door before you could open it fully and you turned around to face him. He looked broken. “Don’t you see "Y/N. I fucking love you! It’s not to make me feel better. I need to know because I love you and I need you! I need to be able to carry you through this and protect you. I can’t do that unless I know what he is and what he did.” Silent tears ran down your cheeks at his confession. He dropped his head on your shoulder and his face on your neck. You could feel the tears fall down but said nothing, just let his words hang in the air for a few moments.

“How long James?” He stayed in the same position, hiding his face in the crook of your neck. “Since the first time you came to me with my nightmares. You stayed with me and slept on the side of my metal arm. Unafraid. I knew then I was in for it.” That was a month after you two met. All this time and you never knew. Fucking assassins and their unreadable emotions and why the fuck wouldn’t he say something? You were with the shit stain and could’ve been with Bucky. You started breathing heavy and your heart starting racing. He stepped back. He went to take your hands and but you took them back and walked across the room. He looks startled and unsure of what to do or say. I mean to be fair he just had a fight and told the woman that he loves that he, in fact, loves her to only initiate a panic attack on her. “Y/N. Fuck…just calm down. Breathe.” He walked closer. You put your hands up. “I’m fine. Just processing the fact that you’ve loved me this entire fucking time but just decided to drop this news bomb on me now.” He nodded and looked at the ground. “M'sorry. It was poor timing on my part.”

You stopped walking and yelled at him. “Fuck yea it was James! I mean had you said it and stopped pussy footing around I would’ve been with you this entire time. I mean not to blame you…but yeah.” He paused a moment taking in your words and then without missing any more moments he walked over and took your face in his hands and kissed you. His warm lips encasing yours and you felt at home..actually more than at home. His tongue gently asked for permission which you gave and explored your mouth. He tasted of fresh mint and as the kiss became more passionate your hands drifted up from his exposed chest to his damp hair. He groaned when your nails scratched and tugged on it. His flesh hand held the nape of your neck while the other gripped your hip careful not to be too rough. When you both finally broke the kiss for air he gave a heart-stopping smile.

[Originally posted by laptiterenarde](https://tmblr.co/ZeGdeb2UPxflc)

“Be my girl, yea?” You nodded. “Anything James.” He put his head to yours. “Then tell me what happened.” You look at his eyes and said ok…..


	3. Extremo Agmine

Bucky took your hand and walked you tenderly over to the couch and pulled you onto his lap, straddling him. You looked at his chest while he studied your face. He placed his flesh finger under your chin and tugged it up to meet his ice blue eyes. “It’s me, doll. You know every dirty and shameful secret I carry from my past.” You shook your head. “This is different. He wasn’t HYDRA and it wasn’t torture. It wasn’t that extreme. It’s humiliating and I hate that you have to see me like this and know these things.” You spoke softly in his presence, close enough to share the same air and breathe in his body wash of Eucalyptus and mint. You bought it to help relieve his stress and comfort with his the nightmares, right now it was soothing you. Between that and the contrast in temperature in his hands and the look of pleading in his eyes. You were lost. You had to tell him your secrets. Didn’t you?

“It started with him saying that I wasn’t a good enough of an agent when I came back with any injuries. Even minute ones.” He rubbed his hands on your arms to offer you support and help remedy the hurt.  "Was that when you had the anxiety on that one mission?“ His voice was soothing and you nodded a confirmation and he took the palm of your hand and kissed it. "You. Are. A wonderful and talented agent. You and Nat are by far the best agents I have ever seen. You are human and badass to the core. Steve and I would be nothing with the serum. Tony would be shit without the suit. Sam ….don’t get me started on him.” You laughed and he smiled loving the sound and knowing that he made it. “Don’t let that jackass make you doubt yourself. You’ve taken down me and Steve dozens of times. He got in your head, now let’s get him out. Yea?” You nodded and he fell silent, waiting for you to continue, patiently.

“Then he kept on about….about my appearance and my performance.” He cocked his head to the side looking like a confused Labrador. “Performance?” You cocked an eyebrow. “In the bedroom.” His fingers automatically gripped your hips and you flinched at the pain it caused, immediately wishing you hadn’t. “Shit I’m sorry doll. I-I” He immediately loosened his grip but you knew there would be some bruises there, you didn’t mind…although you would rather them be from other activities. “I–Don’t know what to say other than he’s a fucking idiot and should be worshipping your body and being thankful you let a fucktard like him touch you.” You smirked at his language. He’s been hanging out with Clint too much. His hand cupped your cheek. “You’re lovely in every way. I couldn’t imagine you’d be lacking in lovemaking.” You blushed at his gentleness and how he could go from saying fucktard to lovemaking so quickly. Before you could stop yourself the words expelled from your mouth like a floodgate.

“James….when was the last time you made love to someone?” It was his turn to be shy and nearly turned a shade of bubblegum pink, which would’ve been a darling color on a handsome soldier. You had to hold back your grin otherwise he would’ve been even more embarrassed.  He cleared his throat and looked away and then back at you. “Before the war. I-I think that the winter soldier had some liaisons but I don’t remember them…I think that they rewarded me -Him sometimes. But I don’t remember it clearly. So who’s to say I won’t be awful. Hell, I’m damn near a virgin again.” You laughed and subconsciously ground against him causing a slight groan that you chose to ignore. “James I sincerely doubt you would be bad at anything, least of all that. Please, it would be an upgrade from my hand anyway.” You kept laughing but as soon as you realized what you said your hand flew to your mouth and he just stared at you, slowing processing what you said.

The blush spread across your chest and up towards your cheeks as the soldier just stared at you. You looked away and then he broke the silence. “That is the sexiest fucking thing I have ever heard in my entire existence.” You bit your lip and smirk, you could feel his length grow between your thighs and your breathing quickened while his eyes darkened and thumbs ran circles on your skin. “How often have you touched yourself and thought about me, doll?” His voice was low and husky and he pulled you closer to him and questioned you. “Everynight we’re home James.” He moaned and leaned in for a kiss and you rolled your hips into him and put your hand to his hair. He broke the kiss and you whined at the loss of his plush warm lips and he threw you a cocky smirk. “Stand up and take off your pants. Leave your panties on.” There was a command in his voice that made you immediately do as told. He sat there with and hand on each of his legs and a poker face as you took your pants off. You reached for your shirt and took that off too and the only tell he had was his breathing. It was erratic and you loved that you were able to break his resolve, even if only for a bit. You were also thankful that you wore matching emerald green lace demure bra and panty set. “Fucking hell doll. You are a vision. I could cum right here just looking at you.” His chest was heaving as he spoke only serving to turn you on further.

You remained standing in front of him and ran your hands over your taut nipples earning a growl from James. “Have you ever touched yourself to me, James.” He grabbed the back of your knees and made you straddle on a thigh and ravenously kissed you. He invaded your mouth with his tongue and invaded all of your senses with everything that he was doing. He pulled away quickly to answer you. “Every fucking night I cum to thoughts of you beneath me. Against the wall. Shit, if  I see you walking around in my shirt and I just want to rip it off you.  You’re it for me, doll.” He grabbed your hips and started dragging your core across his jeans and the friction made you gasp. “I wanna see my girl get off on my thigh, take it doll.” Your eyes went wide and you gripped his bare shoulder with one hand and dug your nails in and grabbed his hair with the other and gave an unyielding tug. He moaned into your neck and bit down leaving a delicious mark. “That’s right Y/N. I heard you and Wanda talking about my thighs..you said how thick they were and ….how..fuck. You liked to get off on it. I thought you were kidding. You were drunk.. But you weren’t kidding were you doll?” You shook your head as you started going faster and nibbled on his neck and ear kissing harshly and sucking on his neck. “No, James! Fuck…ah it feels so good. Please don’t stop!” He flexed the muscle and used his flesh hand to free one of your breasts and put a hard nub in his warm mouth. His metal hand found your clit and continued to work the bundle of nerves and you went over the edge. You buried your head in his neck and hair as you came down and he kissed your bare shoulder. You heard him chuckle softly and you shyly brought your face to look at him. He held your face in his hands as he searched your face with a soft smile on his face. “Don’t you dare be shy darlin’. That’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. You got off on my thigh. Fucking hell, look how wet it is.” He kissed you softly and picked you up and took you to the bed and laid you down. He stood at the end and you sat up and made eye contact as you went to his jeans button and zipper. This time his composure wasn’t held. He bit his lip and moaned while you pulled his pants off and sat on the bed directly in front of his lengthy and very intimidating erection. You knew that you weren’t going to be walking with ease for a few days but you would regret nothing with this man. Even if you only had him one night. You took his shaft in your hands and licked off the precum and then kissed the tip. “No Y/N. Not-not tonight. I wa-need to come inside you. Please.” You looked up at him and nodded. He slowly climbed on top of you and covering your small body with his large muscular one that your hands were currently mapping. “I need to see you.” You nibbled on his collarbone and he growled causing him to just rip off your bra then reach below and rip off your panties. You gasp and his sheer force and lust. “M'sorry Doll.” You grabbed his hair and took his mouth to yours and bit his bottom lip. The kiss was filled with teeth, tongue, and urgency. “I need your cock, James. Please.” He groaned at your words. “Fuck Doll. Those words off of that pretty little mouth.” You smiled loving this side of James and wanting more of it, all of it. He grabbed his cock and rubbed it in your slick and you let out a loud moan and tried to stifle it by biting his shoulder. “I’m all for you marking me Y/N but don’t you dare be quiet. I wanna hear what I do to you. What only I can do to you.” You nodded as he looked into your eyes making sure that you understood him. “Yes, sergeant.” His eyes went nearly black. “Fucking hell..” He pushed in all at once but took all of his will to allow you to adjust. He kissed you and you dug your nails into his back. “Move, James. I need you to move baby.” He pressed his forehead to yours telling you to keep your eyes on him.

He slowly moved in and out at a steady pace and when your hips started to rise to meet his they became harder and faster. “Oh James please …fuck me…harder. ” He grunted and drops of sweat hit your neck, you ran your hands through his long hair and put it behind his ears “Fuck doll, your so tight. You were made for my cock.” He thrust harder and you decided to give him a run for his money and gained some leverage and used the element of surprise and flipped him so you were on top. “Holy fuckin’ shit.” He was out of breath with his hair splayed out on the pillow beneath you. “You want  me to ride you, soldier?” His eyes snapped to you and he bit his lip. “Don’t play darlin’. I —fuck. Your tits and your cunt…Your gonna push me over the edge.” You smirked and grabbed one of your breasts and bounced on his dick and used your other hand to cup his balls. “Holy hell…Doll you’re mine. F-f-uck!!.” His flesh hand grabbed your breast and squeezed it with the perfect pressure while his metal hand went to your clit and started to fucking vibrate on you, releasing a damn near pornographic moan from you that no doubt the whole floor could hear. “That’s right Y/N. Who’s does that to you? Say it?” Your head fell back as your orgasm washed over you and his thrusts beneath you became erratic and sloppy. “Come for me, doll. Scream my name.” And that you did. “James! Fuck me! Fill me up so good baby. ah- Yes. James!!!Fu-fuck!” You felt his hot seed spurt inside of you as you came and crashed down on his body spent, your sweaty bodies too tired to move for several minutes. James drew lazy circles on your back while you both were content to lay in silence.

After a while, he pulled out and picked you up and took you to the shower. Silently you both took time to explore each other and clean one another up, whispering sweet nothings and praise to one another. Afterward, he carried you back to bed wrapped in his shirt and him in his boxers. “You do know I’m still taking my girl out tonight to the pub. I know its backward but I can still say we had our first date the night we made love.” He laughed and you sighed not wanting to put up a fight you knew you would lose.

“Ya know…we never….” You leaned up on your elbows and faced him knowing what he was going to say but never finished. “Ok but no running down to his floor and knocking him out?” He shrugged. “James?” He crossed his heart. “Fine.” You knew he wanted to know the rest of the story even though you both had…gotten distracted. It was the very last thing that you wanted to do but he wanted to know what Chace had done. The thing about Bucky is that he is fiercely loyal and protective but he knows that we can’t keep these demons inside. We need to let them out, no matter how much we don’t want to.

“He hit me once after you and I danced on my birthday and another time after we went out for some beers.He hated you and tried to make me choose and every time I said I wouldn’t choose or if he made me choose he wouldn’t like the answer, he would hit me. It happened a few times.  Once when he saw Steve and me sparring and thought we were flirting, but most of them were rough grabs and him pushing me or slinging me. I had a lot of bruises on my arms.” You had your eyes closed. “You make it sound as if it were nothing?”  You shook your head. “No. I just…I just need to detach it because I will break down if I —.” He pulled you close. “Say no more, doll. I’ve got you. You’re safe. I have no doubt what he’s capable of.” He pulled back. “You trust me?” You shook your head. “You’re my girl and I will never let anything happen to you as long as I live.” You smiled knowing that he was telling the truth. He would’ve walked through flames for you while you were just friends and now that you were more… you knew that there was nothing that would keep him from you. You laid your head down and found comfort in the steady beat of your super soldier’s heart.

* * *

After some help from the girl and some pep talk and you were ready for a night out. You just hoped that certain agents had the good sense to stay away from the pub. A lot of people knew that it was where the Avengers would go to let loose and the owner was cool and would keep it low key for you and the team. You had decided on something casual and classy in the front but revealing and that would keep James’ hands on you all night. You couldn’t wait to see his face.

As you walked downstairs to the main common area to meet up with the team you got butterflies. This was it. An official announcement to everyone that you and Bucky were officially together, and while Nat and Wanda were ecstatic you didn’t know how the rest of the team would be.

You entered the room and Bucky was the first person you searched for but Sam was the first voice you heard. “Damn girl. You look hot as hell!” You smiled and out from around the corner Bucky came walking. Sam and Tony watched in some confusion as he just walked up with a purpose to you and kissed you without saying a word. “What in the good fuck is going on! Wh-When the hell did  _that_ happen and where was I??” Sam sputtered while Tony just stared in awe. Nat just smiled at Wanda while they sipped their pregame drink.

“Hey, doll. One helluva entrance.” You smirked while he held your face with his metal hand. You smiled up at his cerulean blue eyes. “Well, you know how to mark your territory soldier.” He gripped your hips and pulled you closer to him and leaned closer to your ear. “You call me soldier and I’ll really mark my territory.” You couldn’t help but laugh at his him and how easy you two fell into step. He took your hand pulled you into the room. The team teased you two but everyone was pretty much relieved to have you and Bucky together.

==============================================================================

“I would say that this is going to be hard to get used to but after seeing him eye fuck you across the room for the past year I feel like this may ease some of the sexual tension.” Tony sassed. Bucky pulled you into his lap at the pub and Tony groaned. “Ahhh- Stop with the PDA. It’s going to make me sick. I’m not drunk enough for this shit….SteEEve? Where’s my STeVE?!” Out of nowhere Steve came up with Tony large Long Island Ice Tea, Y/F/D, and Bucky’s beer.

Steve walked over and leaned put his arm up beside your head and Bucky tensed and you laughed. Even with his best friend he was protective of you, Steve noticed and smirked. “So you two, finally.” Bucky kissed the back of your bare shoulder and smiled. Steve smiled. “About damn time Buck. Thought you were going to fuck it up.” Bucky sat up. “ Language, Cap!” Tony let out a booming laugh. “Shit he wasn’t even around for that, classic. You’ll never live that down.” He pointed at Steve who just held his head low while you smiled. “You know what you need to do Steve?” He looked at you with those gorgeous baby blues. “What?” You straightened up. “Talk like a fucking sailor and own it. They’ll get so sick of it, it’ll pass.” He nodded. “Noted. Game on…fuckers.” You laughed. “Gotta have more confidence, Cap.” You gave him a mock salute and he grinned.

“C'mon, dance with me doll.” You smiled as he expertly took your hand delicately and pulled you out to the dance floor and you began swaying to the music. “This is nice.” You said as closely as you could into his ear and he hummed in response. “I like everyone knowing that your mine.” He ran his fingers up you bareback. “And this outfit is perfection. Just the right amount of skin. Givin’ me bad thoughts, doll.” Your hand twirled and tugged on the hair on the nape of his neck and he growled.  He leaned into your neck and kissed the spot behind your ear and you smirked. “You got me damn near wrapped around your finger, woman.” He pulled away to look at you with bright eyes and a smirk. “Is that a bad thing, James?” He shook his head. “Not if  _your_  the woman and I get to wake up with every day.”  You smiled and rested against him. The song ended and you excused yourself to the ladies room and to get another drink. On your way to the bar, someone rushed you against the side wall and your back hit the corner of the payphone and you yelped in pain.

“What the f-f-f-uck?!” When you turned your head it was Chase. “Well well well. What do we have here? Little slut. Got yourself a new boy toy, huh?” You shoved him off but he twirled you around and grabbed you by the neck and you gagged. “You’re mine. Never forget that.” You managed to get your right arm out and slammed it down to get his hand off your neck and you fell to the ground just as some of his friends came running around the corridor. “What the fuck Chase?” You stood up and pushed Chase against the wall and he pushed you back and tried to give you a right hook but you dodge and hit the wall knocked a hole it. You brought your knee up and slammed it into his rib cage hearing it crack and he hissed at the pain. Before Chase could grab you Bucky was there and pulled you behind him while his friends were still reeling from what they were seeing. “This has nothing to do with you  _Bucky_.” Bucky was menacing and even you were scared of him at this moment, seeing the side of Winter Soldier showing his head.  "She has everything to do with me. You fuck with her you fuck with me.“ Chase took a step towards Bucky and that was a huge mistake. Bucky took his flesh hand and lifted him straight up and then body slammed him into the ground earning a gasp from onlookers. He knelt over Chase who was squirming to get free and you just stood there afraid of what was unfolding in front of you. "James. James!” He just kept hitting Chase with his flesh hand…not even his metal one. But he was unrelenting. Steve came around and started to pull Bucky off of him but you looked from Buck to Chase and back again. Everything you touched turned to shit. Bucky would regret the pain he caused, here he had nearly beat Chase to death in a fit of rage and when he came down he would realize it and hate you. Before he could even look at you, you ran. Ran out of the bar and down the street. All you heard was all of them calling your name. But the worst was the broken cry of Bucky yelling at you as you ran away from him.

You roamed the streets for a couple of hours lost in thought. Thinking of hour far you fell from grace. Then reality really hit you when you were too tired and didn’t know where to go. If you went to a hotel paparazzi would be all over you. You didn’t know where to go so ended calling Pepper because you didn’t want to risk a hotel and didn’t dare to go back to the tower. “Hey Pep. Can I have the passcode to the safe house in the Village? I just want to lay low for a bit?” You could hear her shuffling and a bunch of yelling in the background and then her hushed voice. “Where are you? Bucky is freaking out and we’re all worried sick, honey?” That’s one reason why you loved Pepper. She had unconditional love for all of you and she was like the big sister that you always wanted. You heard a struggle and then Tony’s voice took over. “Where the hell are you? I’ve been trying to find you since you bolted you, shithead?”

You let out an exasperated sigh at the inquisition and he didn’t want to hear it. “You left after Chase attacked you and Bucky nearly beat him to death. Honey we’re worried about you and Bucky is freaking out. We need to know you’re ok, that’s all…are you ok?” You couldn’t hear anyone in the background so at least he had the good sense to step away…or to follow Pepper to the quiet discreet area. “I’m ok Tony. I just… I’m no good for James. I mean did you see him? He nearly killed Chase and it was to protect me. As soon as he calms down he’s going to blame me. Fuck. ..I.I can’t be there when he realizes. I just need some time to figure out my next move.” He sighed. “Your next move? Are you going to leave us?” You shook your head even though he couldn’t see you and ran your hands over your face. “Hell, Tony. I don’t know. Everyone thinks Chase is perfect. My name has been dragged through the shitter. But most of all…James is just going to blame me for making him go all winter and nearly killing him tonight. I –I think it might be time to consider a career change or at least take a break. I just…can I hide out for a bit in the safe house? Please?” You could almost hear the gears turning in his thick skull. “Sure thing hun. Just promise me you’ll really think about it before you leave us. We’re family. We need you.” You said ok but you couldn’t make any promises and he said he understood and to take all the time you needed and he gave you the passcode.

You settled in and took a shower and found some clean clothes and a large shirt which you were pretty sure was Steve’s by the looks of it. You curled up in the bed and begged for sleep which never came. This was probably a good thing considering the noise of the front door opening around 3 am…..

**I hope that you’re enjoying this piece. I have one more part that I will post. Please rate or comment on it. Love to all!!!**


	4. Versus Finem

You snuck into the kitchen when you heard some footsteps roaming around the living room and grabbed the closest weapon available which was a frying pan. You put your back flush to the wall as the heavy steps rounded the corner and pulled the pan up, ready for the impending assault. As the intruder came into the swinging range you let loose and hit him in the gut and with a loud grunt as he hit the floor and you stood above him ready for the second wave. “Holy fuck Rapunzel. It’s me!” Hands it the air you saw the flicker of light hit the metal on his arm and you put the arm holding the pan down to your side. “Oh shit, Bucky. I-I’m sorry. I just…are you ok?” He let out a deep chuckle and slowly got up and stood in front of you. “Um. Yea. Just never believed that a frying pan was actually a good weapon, who knew right?” You smirked at the reference but turned to the kitchen and dropped the pan on the counter when the realization of why you were here and why you attacked him with the said pan in the first place.  "Bucky, I think it would be best if you leave.“ He was standing behind you close enough to grab you if you ran but not close enough to smother you. "I can’t do that doll. I  _need_  you to talk to me. You just bolted earlier, I-I’m sorry if I scared you but …he scared me when he had his hands on you.

You turned around to face him and saw the pain and regret in his eyes and it made you ill because you were the cause of it. This man had been through so much and he deserves so much more than this…from you. "Which is why you should just leave me. I’m no good for you. I’m going to be leaving for a bit which should make things easier. I have a cousin that works for the London division and she asked me to come pay her a visit for a month ….or a few months. Until this dies down.”

You turned to walk away but he grabbed your arm and pulled you back with a bit of force earning a gasp from the slight pain, at times he forgot his strength even though you know he would never intentionally hurt you and would beat himself up for days over leaving a bruise. “Until ‘us’ dies down!? This feeling that I have for you isn’t just going to go away doll. I’ve been waiting for you all my life and that’s a fucking long time. I’m not just going to let you walk out without a fight.” You snatched your arm away. “All of  _you_  are the same. You think you can make me do something just because you want me to. Well, you can’t. I’m not property and you can’t make me do anything. ” He stood back like you slapped him and you regretted the words as soon as they left your lips. You just lumped him with that piece of the shit, Chase. All because he grabbed your arm because he wasn’t just going to give up on you. But it was for the best? Wasn’t it? You fought the immediate urge to go to him.

His voice was quiet when he spoke. “You know I’m not like him, even though I deserve that. I didn’t mean to scare you when I beat him up. But I would do it again in a heartbeat. He touched my girl and no one hurts you or touches you.” He wiped his eye with his thumb and tucked his hair behind his hears. “Look, I can’t promise you sunshine and rainbows but  _hell_  woman. I  **would**  walk through  _hell_  for you. If you need time. You’ve got it, however long you need. I waited this long for you I can wait for however long you need to clear your head. But I know the feelings that I have are not just going to  _die_ down. You’re my anchor in the storm and what brings me back from the edge when I’m about to fall over.” Tears gently ran down your cheeks as he exposed himself and his voice cracked at his words and he bit his lip. “I know you aren’t property but..doll. I’m ol’ fashioned. I like saying your my girl. My woman. I don’t mean offense. I’d never make you do anything you didn’t want to do so I leave it to you to tell me what you want me to do. I’m yours. However, you want me for as long as you want me.” You stared at him and he looked like a broken man in front of you. You replayed the words in your mind. He said he didn’t regret what he did to Chase among everything.

“You don’t blame me for nearly beating Chase to death?” His brows stitched together in confusion and he took a stutter step closer to you. “N-No. He was attacking you Y/N. I’m only sorry I stopped.” You shook your head. “I thought for sure that you were going to blame m—” He cut you off. “Is that what this is about?” You nodded slowly. “ You just deserve better than what I can give you right now. My life is a mess and then you nearly killed Chase tonight. It’s not like he’s in HYRDA, He’s just a normal everyday asshole that was brought into your life because of me.” Bucky let out a soft relieved chuckle. “Doll. Look at me. Chase is already in the process of being terminated and apparently, it’s all over the media of his attack on an agent, you. Everyone knows he’s a dirtbag. And to be honest I don’t fucking care. I know you do and I would be there for you and to defend you but that’s not a deal breaker for me. I  _need_ you woman and I know how many time and how many different ways to say it to get it through that beautiful head of yours.” He cupped your face in his hands and you smiled softly up at him and his red and puffy eyes. “How are you this handsome even with your red-rimmed eyes, Barnes?” He gave you a mock look of reprimand. “So its Barnes now, huh?” You let out a small laugh and he pulled you close.  You could feel the tension in his shoulders even though he was trying to lighten the mood. “Are you going to leave me, doll?”

His voice was quiet as he held you tightly against his chest and you inhaled his mint and woodsy scent. The one you thought you’d never be able to smell again. “No James. Not as long as you still want me. Which my from what I gather through my thick head, you do.” He tucked his face into your neck and kissed your sweet spot and you let out a quiet moan. “I’ll always want you, darling.” He pulled away to take a long look into Y/E/C and your face with his flesh and metal hand cupping your hips as he lifted you up on the counter and leaned in to kiss you slowly and deeply. You opened your legs and allowed his thick legs and narrow waist entrance. You hooked your legs around his back and pulled him closer to you and wrapped your arms around his neck and threaded your hands through his hair and gave a gentle tug. He moaned into your mouth which egged you on and bit his lower lip a bit. His hands ran up and under the large shirt and he pulled it off and over you. “I hate this fucking shirt on you. You belong in  _my_  shirts, not Steve’s.” You knew it was Steve’s and internally chuckled at his statement and you removed his shirt and threw it to the ground and returned your lips to his. It was passionate an all-consuming and had a desperate but slow burn to it. His hands were all over you, memorizing everything about you. You could feel his heart beating through his chest like it was his first time and you loved how he reacted to you. He was a heartbreakingly beautiful man and somehow he fell apart your hands and only your hands.

He took off your panties and your hands went towards his bend and his breath hitched at your hands pulling at his pants, tugging them downwards. He starts kissing down your neck and to your nipples and with his metal hand twisted the hardened bud. He kissed farther down your torso but your hands in his silky hair pulled him up. He looks at you in confusion. “I need you, James, please. Just you.” He gently smiled at you and nodded with a sigh as he kissed you. “You got it, doll.” He lined himself up at your core and gently pushed into you, allowing you a moment to adjust to his length and girth. You moaned into his mouth. “Please move baby. I need to feel you deep.” He growled into your neck as he gently nipped at your sweet spot and began to thrust in and out slowly and at agonizing and breathtaking pace. You let out a moan that would make a sinner blush and he gently took your throat in his metal hand, not for dominance or for anything fast and dirty. Just for a show of trust, that he trusted himself with you and you with him. He grabbed your thigh and brought it up higher allowing himself to go deeper hitting the spot inside even more perfect and your head went back while he held you neck and both of you moan aloud in unison. “Doll, you’re perfect for me. My other half, I can never be without you. Don’t ever leave me Y/N?” His thrusts were becoming sloppy and the heat and tension in your coil were so tense. “I’m so close James. I’ve never felt this way. Oh-B-baby. I’m yours. Forever Sarge.” He pulled you close to him and your walls flutter and tense around his cock and he bit your shoulder and then lick it. “I’m c-c-c-coming James.” He pushed his tongue into your mouth as his orgasm washed over him and your cunt milk him dry. “I’m coming baby. Ya like that? Knowing you’re the only dame that can do that to me?” You nodded as your sweaty foreheads touched and you caught your breaths and loving his Brooklyn accent.

He reached over and grabbed a towel to clean up both of you and then picked you up and carried you to the bedroom and you laid on his chest in silence, calming yourself to the beat of his heart. “Doll, you can’t ever do that to me again?” You smirked and looked up at him. “Make love on the countertop?” He looked at you with a deeply serious face and you frowned knowing what was coming. “ I know Buck. I know.” He ran his hands up your bare back and inhaled you scent like he was memorizing it. “There aren’t a lot of good things going to me in my life. Not since HYRDA. Don’t get me wrong. I love the Avengers. It gave me a sense of….family. But make so mistake. I’d leave it all in a heartbeat to be with you. I’d follow you to the ends of the earth, Asgard, fucking Nine realms, Brooklyn, anywhere you want Y/N. Just talk to me, and don’t leave me. I won’t ever be a perfect man but if there is one thing that I know I will always try and be a better man…a good man.  For you.” Your eyes were full of unshed tears.

“Fair enough. I’ll never leave again. I’m with you till the end of the line James Buchanan Barnes. But can we hide out here for a few days until the media dies down and christen a few surfaces for Tony  _then_  go back to the Tower.” He laughed and nodded. “On one condition.” You smiled. “Anything soldier.” He pulled your hair and brought you up for a kiss.

“We christen as much shit as we can in the Tower before Tony kicks us out and then we move in together.” Your eyes beamed brightly at the proposition and your smiled matched his, as your leg swung over his hip and you straddled him for round two. One of the many amazing things about your soldier was his endurance and stamina. Which you were more than eager to put to the test.


End file.
